Beginning with single spacecraft and progressing to recent multi-spacecraft missions, exploration of near-Earth space has increasingly focused on understanding the energy flow and coupling between different spatial regions through simultaneous measurements of essential plasma parameters, e.g., magnetic field, electric field, density, and temperature, over the relevant spatial length scales. The next step in multi-spacecraft missions is to go beyond missions consisting of a handful of large and sophisticated spacecraft to missions comprising large numbers of simple micro or pico-spacecraft.